


Alternative

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-02
Updated: 2006-04-02
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8079262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: An alternative to neuropressure. (12/07/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Inspired by chat with Helyn Highwaterâ€”this one's for you, baby.  


* * *

Trip woke up, warm. He raised his arms over his head and stretched, feeling his muscles comment favorably on the good night's sleep he'd finally gotten. His toes encountered an obstacle at the end of his bed, and he frowned. The obstacle moved and—growled?

He raised his head to see Porthos at the end of the bed. The large bed. The large, not shoved against a bulkhead bed.

The captain's bed.

Something moved on his right, and Trip turned to see the captain burrowing his head deeper into the pillow. A sigh on his left made him look over to find Malcolm Reed almost totally covered by the red sheets. His eyes and the top of his head stuck out.

Trip blinked, looking back down at Porthos, who blinked back while giving him a doggy grin. The engineer laid his head back down on the pillow. He wasn't sure how he'd ended up as the filling in a Jon and Malcolm sandwich, but it wasn't exactly a bad thing.

Besides, this was a heck of a lot better than neuropressure for getting a good night's sleep. Trip stretched again and smiled as Jon snuggled closer and Malcolm draped an arm over Trip's chest. He could get used to this cure for his insomnia.


End file.
